Fate
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Yassen Gregrovitch is a pro assassin and is the best agent of Scorpia, everyone knows this. However when he receives his latest motion he can't help but be a bit concerned about if he is ready of not.
1. 1

Pivot Dive was dark and cold, the streets slick with ice and snow from the previous night's storm. On the steps of 4 Pivot drive, a young boy no older than one lay shivering wrapped only in a small blanket and a thin sheet of snow. This boys name was Harry Potter, and he was the boy who lived.

Two blocks down on Druid Lane a young blond boy was sleeping in his cot, nice and warm. His Uncle was out on a 'business trip' and wouldn't be home for a few hours. This was Alex Rider, the boy who couldn't die.

Now as fate would have it, on this cold December night the two would be brought together. Yassen Gregrovitch was on a mission, find Alex Rider and return him to Scorpia. It was supposed to be a simple mission. He would slip into the boy's room and leave without anyone noticing.

As Yassen gently picked up Alex he felt it. A small shock telling him to keep looking, that there was someone else that he would save. Climbing out the window, he followed this small instinct as it grew into grand concern. It wasn't long before he found the small form of Harry, shivering in his snow-covered blanket. His small lips had turned blue and Yassen knew he was near frozen.

Cursing whoever dared leave such a small child so defenceless, he scooped him up and made his way back to the car that had brought him there in the first place.

As the car pulled into the parking lot, Yassen smiled. He had managed to change Harry into a warm dry outfit and he was already a lot less blue. Alex had been given up his blanket for the smaller child upon sein his worrying state.

"Can I walk?" Alex asked as Yassen started unbuckling him. "I mean then you could carry Harry a bit better right?"

This caught Yassen's attention, Alex was three. His English was proper, and he was thinking extremely logically but he was still a three-year-old child.

"I'm afraid you don't have shoes on Alex. Its still quite cold here and I wouldn't want you getting sick." Yassen shook his head as one of the goons rolled up a stroller, clearly meant for older children like Alex. "I can carry him and push you just fine. We're going to get on a boat now, so I don't want you getting a cold."

Yassen was unprepared for a one-year-old, the clothes he had on now were simply precautionaries for if Alex was a small kid. He was not, but Harry was. Alex was now pouting, on the verge of throwing a tantrum and Harry was starting to squirm.

"Now you are going to have to behave, Harry is..."Yassen paused turning to Alex. "How did you know his name was Harry? "

"The little letter." Was Alex mater of fact responses he was lifted into the stroller. "I read it when you put it down."

So Alex was a three-year-old genius, and Harry had been left to freeze to death. Yassen let out a small sigh as he picked up Harry and headed towards the boat that would bring them home to Moscow.


	2. 2

Yassen sighed as he lay back in his bed, details of his mission swimming in his head. Rereave Alex Rider, then raises him to be one of Scorpia's finest. Make him yours. Harry had never been part of it, but now Yassen had made him. He had two young boys to raise and train, and he was starting to have second thoughts.

Yassen was the best at what he did he knew this much- and he would never harm a child-directly or without explanation- so he should have been able to convince himself that he would be a good parent, but he couldn't. He killed people for a living and had a fairly hard time expressing himself. Alex had been unexpectedly smart for his age, and Harry had been thrown into the mix.

Not only that but as they neared Moscow Yassen couldn't help but worry about child safety. Nothing had been locked up as far as he knew, and now they had a baby to deal with.

Luckily for Yassen, it was a mercifully fast trip to Moscow. Sitting he smiled lightly at the two sleeping forms. Alex had somehow climbed into Harry's crib when he wasn't looking, and at the moment the two were snuggling happily.

"Sir, we arrived." One of the goons -- Yassen quickly dubbed Black-- said, glancing in the room.

"Let them sleep, Black. I'll be off when I can get them without a tantrum." Yassen whispered with a small glare. "Now shoo, you will wake them if you're not quiet."

Yassen lay there, watching the two kids sleep for about two hours before they woke. His kids, he had corrected himself feeling a small smirk cross his lips. They were his kids and now one could change that.


	3. 3

Yassen always knew he couldn't change fate-he had just been raised that way- what he hadn't known was how hard it was to change a diaper.

"Black, just take over. I don't do diapers!" Yassen called, a small chill running down his spine. It took a lot to get any reaction from him, but the smell of a dirty diaper was definitely that.

"Sir?" Black tilted his had as he watched Yassen collapsed on his bed. His posture and wince the early zines of an oncoming migraine. "Are you going to be alright?"

Yassen looked up at his 'goon'. He had been one of two-- dubbed Goon and Black-- and was technically his bodyguard. The two of them looked more like goons in Yassen's mind and even acted the part.

"No. Not really. Just take care of the diaper, it's killing my head." Yassen sat up, washing his hands he left the room to check on Alex.

Alex was sitting cross-legged in front of the television, watching arguably the least 'for boys' show he could. Full on pink glitter nuke, but Yassen couldn't complain. Alex was clearly enjoying himself, in awe of the dancing princess fairy.

"Hello Alex, what are you watching?" Yassen asked, sitting beside the young boy.

"Fairy Princess Ninja!" Alex smiled brightly throwing his arms out excitedly.

Fairy Princess, Yassen paused as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept. He could not for the life of him understand how such a pink fairy could ever master the ninjitsu-the art of not being seen.

"Its one of my favourite shows!" Alex went on with a smile. "Do you think I could learn how to be a fairy princess ninja?"

"I don't think we have a course on how to be a fairy, but I suppose you could be a ninja princess." Yassen shrugged. "Just no pink. Please."

"Oh but pink glitter is the best glitter. One time I accidentally knocked some and it got in Uncle Ian's eyes. He couldn't see for a week." Alex's voice was calm, a small whimper informing Yassen of his heartbreak.

"Alex, I..." Yassen trailed off with a small shake of his head. "No pink, purple I'm ok with. Pink is a bit much. Especially really bright pink. If you really want to be a ninja, you don't want to be seen. Pink is too eye-catching for that."

This seemed to calm the boy was he turned back to the television.

"Harry is..." Black trailed off as he smiled at the sight. Yassen -the big 'heartless' assassin- was cuddling with a giggling Alex pointing excitedly at his show. "I'll just get his room set up."


	4. 4

Alex smiled as he walked onto the large island base of Scorpia. Not only had he been given a new outfit -including a pair of runners- but he was also on a beautiful island.

Yassen wasn't far behind him with Alex in his arms. A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he saw Nile walking up.

"What did you do?" Nile sighed nodding towards Harry."You better have a good reason for him, you really were only supposed to take Alex."

Yassen shrugged face falling ever so slightly. "I couldn't just let him freeze to death Nile. You know full well that is not who I am."

Nile nodded, placing a supportive hand on Yassen's shoulder.

"Why do you have two skin tones?" Alex asked an innocent look in his eyes. "Are you moulting, like a snake?"

"No, it's a skin condition. I like your explanation better." Nile chuckles lightly. "It causes me to lose pigment in my skin, it doesn't hurt but it still sucks."

"My corn snake got lighter when she moulted last time. See your condition is like my snake." Alex smiled looking up at the man.

"Alex this is Nile. He's going to be your Uncle of sorts." Yassen said, shooting Nile an apologetic look. "Nile this is Alex, the boy in my arms is Harry."

Nile smiled as Harry shifted, cooing lightly. A small tug at his heart told him a lot. Bith kids were special, both were going to do things no one else could even dream of.

"Well, his room has been made up. So why don't we head in and get them settled." Nile smiled turning on his heel. "You coming to Yassen?"

"Course, wouldn't want you accidentally setting the house on fire." Yassen smiled following him, a happy smile crossing his face. It was gone fairly quickly, replaced with a smaller smirk. However Nile had seen it as he looked back, Yassen was finally going to get a chance to heal like he deserved.


	5. 5

Yassen hated the insomnia that plagued him every night. He could never convince himself he was safe enough to sleep longer than four hours before waking up in a cold sweat.

Harry was not helping, crying every time Yassen was even remotely close to falling asleep. Most of the time, our of fear.

Yassen knew fear, so comforting a small child was not hard. However, when Harry needed a diaper change, he would always call in Black or Goon. Neither he nor Nile could get past the smell of baby poo.

One time they had called Julia Rothman for help. Of course, she was more than willing to help, finding it somewhat amusing watching the two emotionless men squirm.

"Why is it that two of the best assassins that Scorpia has."- Julia turned from Yassen to Nile after Harry had been changed. -"Can not handle the smell of a simple poop filed diaper? You deal with killing people, that makes no sense."

"I am known for being sence sensitive. All five of them, normally it helps. That is just too much." Yassen had been trying to explain, but his voice was small and it was taking everything he had not to black out.

"Alright, he's going to black out. Whats your excuse?" Julia shook her head as Goon lead Yassen to bed.

"I did not sign up to do diapers. I just find them gross." Nile shrugged half-heartedly. "Dad never was with me either so, I might get it from there."

"Get one of them to do it next time. I am not your personal babysitter." Julia's voice was emotionless, save for a small chuckle she let slip true.

Needless to say, Julia wasn't called for anything less than an emergency. Yassen was pretty sure what he was seeing counted.

"Julia, you should know I am not someone who jokes," Yassen said, forcing his voice to stay calm.

"So, I'm in the middle of a meeting Yassen." Julia sighed, giving the council an apologetic glance. "So this better be important."

"Yah, you're in the glass room right?" Yassen seemed scared and uncertain. "If so just look up, I don't think its hard to miss."

Deciding to humour Yassen she did and almost screamed. Several others glanced up to see the same frightening sight. Harry was on the roof, four stories up.

"Yassen, is there any reason that he's up there?"

"I don't even know how he got there. I just put him down for a nap, I turned to grab his blanket and he was gone. I looked everywhere only to get a message from Nile. Do I call Julia? I think Harry is on the roof of the glass room." Yassen's voice was audibly trembling now. "Why is fate such a bitch?"

No one was able to react when Harry simply slid down the roof and floated to safety. No one even breathed until Harry was back in Yassen's arms giggling.

"Perhaps you should keep an eye on you children Yassen. That could have ended really badly." Julia ordered as Yassen turned towards his house.

Of course, Yassen would tell people that he had no idea how Harry got onto the roof, but that was a lie. Harry was exceptionally magic, a wizard like he was. Things were going to get really interesting.


	6. 6

Nile was dreading the holiday season, living with his 'brother'. He had know Yassen for a very long time, and he knew full well how the other assassin was around religious holidays.

Yassen was Christian to an extent. He didn't go to church every Sunday or pray every night, but the holidays were special. He would dress up anyone within a two miles radius, and take them to church.

I was easy to say that the entire island was avoiding Yassen the day Christmas Eve rolled around. It was on a Sunday, Christmas itself the following Monday. Yassen went to both the Sunday and Monday sections, and he was going to respect the religion.

There were only two people unable to avoid their fate. Three-year-old Alex Rider who was happy he was already baptized, and baby Harry Potter who was to be baptized on Christmas day.

Of course, everyone was also going to spoil the two children. Anyone who had any form of relationship with Yassen and the kids had bought them gifts. This ranged from socks to expensive toys, and even a few weapons to practice with.

Yassen was also really into decorating. When the seven leaders were there, a few of them would help. Others would downright avoid the overly happy assassin.

Stings of lights were strung everywhere, holly and garland were added for accents. Julia had counted twenty reefs and ten fully decorated trees around the island. The worst part was, no one knew how he got any of it on the island, or how much it cost them for his obsession. All they knew was getting rid of it, was a pain in the ass.

"Yassen. Siriusly, don't you think this is a bit much?" Julia pleaded, for the tenth year in a row. It had started small, but ten years ago it had taken off, and Hunter -his mentor and Alex's biological father- had done nothing about it.

"Julia, its Christmas. Not only is it one of the few times I actually go to the mast, its one of the few times I let myself do this." Yassen sighed hanging up another string of garland. "I thought you enjoyed helping."

Julia was going to have to kick him off the island. He had homes everywhere, why did he always chose Moscow to decorate? She didn't argue, handing him a silver bell.

"Look, I know I take it far. It's just something I can enjoy doing. I can feel when I celebrate holidays." Yassen's head dropped as he stepped down. " I can hear all of you talking about me, behind my back when you don't think I can hear you. You say that I'm scary, that I'm demanding. But I just want people to feel the way I do when the holiday comes along and enjoy it together."

Needless to say, no one was able to escape there fate that holiday season, as an entire island held a special mast for it's one overly festive occupant.


	7. 7

Kids were a hand full. Alex was still aspiring to be a princess ninja with glitter bombs, and Harry was constantly wearing Yassen's wards thin with his teleporting.

There were not normal kids, Yassen thought with a yawn. They never let him sleep and he was almost always running on zero energy of five glasses of coffee. The coffee was barely keeping up with his two sons as they enjoyed themselves.

Alex had even started developing powers of his own. He was not able to teleport-much to Yassen's relief- but he could change his appearance. Thinking back, John had also had the ability. Like his father, Alex was a Metamorph.

Taking a deep breath Yassen started working on fixing this broken wards keeping Harry in the house. Of course, Alex was not enjoying having to wait for the wards to be fixed.

"Pa! I want to go outside!" He yelled running up to Yassen.

"Then bug Uncle Nile. I'm busy at the moment Alex." Yassen sighed shaking his head.

"But I don't want to go with him! I want to go with you!"

"Alex, I'm trying to keep your brother safe."

"He isn't even really my brother." Alex hissed and Yassen froze. Slowly he turned to the young boy anger clear in his eyes.

"Want to run that by me again?" Yassen hissed, glaring daggers into the young boy. "Because that sounded quite disrespectful of your brother."

"He's not my blood brother. I don't get why he's so stupid. I get it he's a baby, but he just keeps doing it."

"Room. Now." Yassen shook his head with a glare. "You do not disrespect your brother like that."

"I don't get why you pay so much attention to him but not me!"

"I do pay attention to you. It's a safety thing. Now go Alex." Yassen took a breath trying to stabilize his breathing. As much as a child's joy was infectious so was its anger.

"You don't! All you care about is Harry. I doubt you even care about me!" Alex snapped, anger boiling. "You just care about your pathetic wards and your innocent teleporting child! You always tell me to go to Nile! Harry gets everything from you! What do I get? Nothing! I want..."

"Get to your room you selfish little brat." Yassen's voice was dripping with venom and anger. But if Alex was just a bit calmer, and Yassen was thinking a bit more rationally they would have both heard the tense pain of fear and hurt. Yassen hadn't been paying as much attention to Alex, but he was doing his best.

"I hate you! I. Hate. You!" Alex snapped glaring darkly, yelping as Yassen tossed him over his shoulder. Quickly Yassen dropped Alex on his bed, turning to leave.

"So do I." His words were cold and struck like ice. However, Alex couldn't help but note the hollowness to his voice.

"P-pa?" Alex whimpered as he watched Yassen leave. His voice was trembling as the door slammed shut.

The Nile was not prepared for Yassen to collapse on his bed sobbing. Nothing could have prepared him for the assassins release or the shouting between him and Alex.

" Yassen. What happened?"Nile soothed, gasping as he narrowly dodged a shoe. "Someone is pissy. I'll finish the wards, but I'm locking the alcohol you stereotypical Russian."

"You bitch. It was cheap as fuck. I also drink tequila." Yassen groaned waving a hand.

"I was teasing Yassen. Please don't make this harder on yourself." Nile sighed as he walked out.

Sometimes Yassen was a pain. Not only did he truly hate himself at times, but Nile always thought the man was suffering his own guilt. His entire town had been wiped off the map, and his entire life was ruined from that moment on.

Heading into the hall he got to work. There weren't too many wards left to fix, and he knew exactly where all the alcohol was. When that was done he went to check on Alex.

The young boy was crying, Nile could hear it thru the door. Heavy heartbroken sobs that told a tale of his hurt. Something really had gone down, Nile just wasn't entirely sure what.

He had heard the shouting, of course, however, he had not been able to make out any of what Yassen had said. The man was quiet, probably trying to keep his temper in check.

"Alex, its Uncle Nile." He called knocking heavy as to be heard.

"Leave me alone! I don't want your pity!" Alex yelled back the sobs.

"He didn't mean you Alex. He was agreeing with you." Nile sighed pushing the door open. "He hates himself, not you. He would never hate you."

Alex looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and his breath hitched but Nile could see that he had gotten thru to the young boy.

"Why?"

The question caught Nile off guard, and it took him a while to think of a response. Alex was extremely intelligent, but he was still a three-year-old learning the meaning of life. He probably wouldn't understand how truly hurt Yassen was, as he didn't know what Nile's own Vitiligo -pigment loss of the skin- was.

"He was hurt as a child. He lost a lot of people he cared for and he had to do some things he still regrets doing. He was taken by some bad people who abused him and he ended up killing them, which is how he became part of Scorpia." Nile reported with a small frown. "As much as he tries to pretend it doesn't, I think he knows it still hurts him. That he lets himself suffer until something as small as you angerly saying something causes him to break."

"So Pa is depressed? I had a friend whose sister suffered from depression. She hurt herself a lot, so she had scars." Alex dropped his head. "Dose Pa have scars like that?"

"Yeah, he does Alex. But he also has a lot of support, and he tries not to do that anymore. He only dose when..."Nile cut himself off. When he absolutely can't properly express himself or he feels like he failed.

" Why don't we go and check up on him Alex?" The Nile suggested weekly. Alex nodded and stood, whipping his eyes on a sleeve.

When the two reached Nile's room, he let out a relieved sigh. Yassen was still collapsed on his bed-a bit more comfortably now- half asleep. Alex quickly ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his Pa. Nile quietly watched as the two cryed-pent-up emotion breaking true- until they comparably fell asleep.


End file.
